Episode 7126 (24th July 2009)
Plot Helen remarks that Maria was out late the night before and Maria admits that she went for a drink with Tony. Jesse has stayed over with Eileen at No.11. Jason invites Sean to go to the gym this afternoon. Sean doesn't want Jason talking to Leon so agrees. Claire tells Ashley that she is leaving hospital later. He reassures her that he will be going ahead with the vasectomy operation. Helen suggests to Maria that they take the baby shopping. Tony arrives with a gift for Liam - some books for when he is older. Maria is deflated when Helen and Barry say they'll be staying a while longer. Maria cancels the shopping trip. Helen demands to know if she's seeing Tony instead and says that everyone thinks they are a couple. Claire returns home and Ashley sets off for his appointment. Claire tells Eileen about the vasectomy but asks her not to tell anyone. Barry tries to ease Helen's concerns about Tony's motives. Maria tells Tony about the row with Helen and that gossips think they are an item. Tony's unsettled. Lloyd and Eileen tell Peter about Ashley's operation. Norris is taken aback to discover that Freda also dislikes Ramsay. She finds him irritating and too eager to please. Eileen informs Jason and Tina that No.12 is up for auction. Joe is alarmed to learn from Graeme that another supply of painkillers will cost £50. Peter accompanies Ashley to the clinic for moral support. Lloyd drives them. Joe searches No.8 for money. He takes some from Gail's handbag, hating himself for doing so. Sean finds Jason chatting to Leon in the gym. He's relieved that they were only talking about football and Jason still doesn't realise that Leon's gay. Tony suggests to Barry that Helen's concern for the baby is suffocating Maria. Barry is affronted and challenges Tony on his feelings for Maria. Tony tells him if they don't leave, Maria will push them away and they will lose their grandson. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Liam Connor - Imogen Moore and Logan Pearson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Helen Connor - Dearbhla Molloy *Freda - Ali Briggs *Ramsay Clegg - Andrew Sachs *Leon - Andrew Langtree Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Ward and clinic waiting area *Weatherfield Health & Fitness - Gym and exterior Notes *The nurse that calls Ashley Peacock into the clinic is uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony weighs into Maria's battle with her in-laws; Peter accompanies Ashley to the vasectomy clinic; and Joe steals from Gail's bag to buy more pills. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,890,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2009 episodes